Guardiana del torbellino
by Angely-chan
Summary: Yhu es una chica normal como todo el mundo, pero todo cambiara cuando un bebe le diga que su vida corre peligro ya que ella tiene el poder de brindarles energía a la mafia, pero no se imaginan como tiene que brindarles la energia ... ok mal summary pero por favor leanlo es mi primer fic ... (el personaje de Yhu es mi Ooc)
1. ¿mafiosa yo?

**Cap. 1: ¿¡Yo, mafiosa!?**

**Nanimori, un pequeño pueblo situado en Japón, tranquilo como siempre, en donde habita la paz, los niños juegan tranquilamente por los parques y las calles – al menos eso se esperan.**

**.Clase de kendo Nanimori...**

**La gente esta alborotada por la las finales de kendo – miren, miren los rivales se están dando las gracias...!Oh ya van a empezar! -el primer chico es uno alto, con el traje de kendo tradicional pero sin la mascara puesta – esta vez si te derrotare Yhu, no volveré a perder contra ti – el muchacho fruncía el seño hacia su oponente el cual estaba con el casco puesto - hm - el chico se puso en posición de combate para atacar a su oponente, este se va hacia el enmascarado para golpearlo pero lo esquiva rápidamente golpeándolo por la espalda al chico dejándolo en suelo - mal- maldición - el muchacho se paro para volver a atacar a su oponente pero este esquivo todos sus golpes – eres un maldi-to - cuando quiso volver a golpear ya no pudo mas, el oponente aprovecho el momento para dar el ultimo golpe, agarro su espada pero del otro lado golpeando una de sus piernas dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo – como es que decías ¿" derrotar"?**

**El publico se asombro por la rapidez del enmascarado en terminar con su rival sin mover casi nada de su cuerpo, un poco asustados también.**

**Kyo: si hermanita como siempre vuelves a ganar en el 11º concurso de kendo, oni-san – gritaba una pequeña con vestido rosa con blondas en las mangas – los espectadores de un momento a otro cambiaron a una de ¡WTF! – ¡HERMANA! - (imagínense sus caras)**

**El individuo se paro firmemente, se va retirando la mascara dejando ver una figura angelical , era una jovencita de 13 años, de ojos violeta y de hebras color negro brillante que hacían resaltar sus labios levemente rojizos.**

**Sensei: bien hecho Yhu, como siempre la mejor de mi clase...**

**Yhu: gracias, Sensei – se va dirigiendo hacia la pequeña – vámonos Kyo-chan – con una sonrisa muy linda dejando a los espectadores sonrojados.**

**Entre la gente se pueden resaltar a dos personas una alta con los ojos castaños y el pelo sumí anaranjado y el otro que era del tamaño de un bebe pero que caminaba**

**Reborn: es ella, Primo-sama, ella es su sobrina.**

**Primo: se ha vuelto muy bonita, igual que su madre y mucho mas fuerte – con una sonrisa – y todo gracias a ti Reborn, si no te hubieras encargado de conseguir a ese profesor no estaría como esta ahora .**

**Reborn: no me lo agradezca, primo-sama, además... ella quiso ser más fuerte después de lo que a pasado todo este tiempo, además... – con una sonrisa en su rostro – ella será la mafiosa más hermosa del mundo, de nuestro mundo.**

**Primo: tienes razón arcobaleno Reborn-san – pero... tendrá sus consecuencias tener ese poder, perderá energía... como la guardiana que es – observa salir a Yhu y a Kyo – ve Reborn-san**

**Reborn: como ordene Primo-sama cuidare a su sobrina y al decimo Vongola**

**_ POV YUH _**

**Son las ocho de la noche, mi clase de Kendo termino y debo dejar a Kyo en casa para ir a comprarle su torta favorita – oni-san tengo hambre, tengo hambre, mi torta – gritando fuerte como siempre – te dejo en la casa e iré a comprarlas de ¿acuerdo? – Con una sonrisa – de acuerdo**

**_ POV YUH FINAL _**

**Yhu salió de su casa dejando todas las puertas cerradas y adentro a su hermana Kyoko.**

**Yhu: ojala encuentre el pastel que quiere Kyo o llorara – cansada. **

**_ que rico, pastel- una voz de un niño suena detrás de ella – Yhu voltea para ver quien era el individuo que le estaba hablando – yo también quiero pastel, Yhu-chan - Yhu al ver a ese pequeñito detrás suyo lo único que izo era agacharse cargarlo y decir – ¿que paso pequeño, te perdiste? – Con una linda sonrisa en el rostro... a lo que el pequeño respondió – no me preguntes eso deberías preocuparte ahora por tu vida, Yhu-chan - el pequeño que tenia en su gorrita un camaleón lo dijo con una sonrisa – eh? – algo roso el cuello de Yhu dejando un pequeño corte – ah que mierda mi cuello sangra, debo correr – Yhu se paro rápidamente y agarro al pequeño en sus brazos muy rápido y salió corriendo hacia su casa**

**_ POY YHU _**

**Cerré las ventanas, las puertas apague las luces y agarre a Kyo en mi brazos y fui directo a mi cuarto con ese niño que me encontré y mi hermanita... esperen con ese niño – dime tu nombre, por que te persiguen ¿por que ¡dime!? – El pequeño la observo y luego observo a la pequeña que también estaba en sus brazos – preocúpate por Kyo-chan – la chica volteo a ver a su hermana – oni-san ¿que sucede por que estamos en tu cuarto? – la pequeña pregunto un poco asustada – a bueno Kyo, vine corriendo por que quería hacer ejercicios – mentira - y bueno después me encontré a este pequeño en la calle y vi que lo estaban molestando y aquí estamos – otra mentira mas – y mi pastel oni-san – maldición el maldito pastel me olvide – bu-bieno Kyo al ver a esos hombre no quise golpearlos y Salí corriendo de hay con el niño – mierda soy una mentirosa – bu, pero mañana abra pastel ¿no, oni-san? – otra mentira mas – si Kyo mañana abra pastel – jejeje – entonces me iré a dormir - se fue hacia mi cama y se recostó en el – hasta mañana hermana.**

**_ FIN POV YHU _**

**Reborn: gua nunca vi a una chica con tu rapidez, no pareces una humana, jejeje, parecías un lindo gatito – risita-**

**Yhu: ¿quien eres niño? Y sin mentiras – fríamente**

**Reborn: mi nombre es REBORN, soy parte de la mafia sirviente de los Vongola, soy un arcobaleno y se todo sobre ti Yhu **

**La chica se quedo con una cara de WTF (¡mafioso!)**

**Yhu: n-no te creo – respondió seriamente**

**Reborn: bueno – el pequeño agarra al camaleón y este se transforma en una metralleta tipo AK-47 – ¿me crees?**

**Yhu: te creo solo guarda esa cosa ni me la apuntes, so-solo dime por que te estaban persiguiendo**

**Reborn: a mi no el que persiguen si no a ti – sonrisa – Yhu Francoisse es a ti a la que busaca todo el mundo de la mafia**

**Yhu: ¿qu-que?, pero por que yo no ice nada malo soy normal**

**Reborn: bueno por tu manera de pensar en lo absoluto eres normal – fue interrumpido – como que no soy normal ¿eh? – el arcobaleno la calla – déjame contarte de que tu madre fue la mafiosa mas fuerte del mundo además ella fue la que asesino a todos los enemigos del 10º Vongola- fue interrumpido otra vez – espera un momento yo soy adop... – Reborn la calla – cállate, prosigo..., la mafia esta dividida en 10 familias de las cuales cuatro son las que controlan toda la mafia. El jefe supremo era el que controlaba todo el era de la familia Vienne el cual este tuvo una hermana, Silvie, esta mujer tenia un poder muy fuerte, en ese tiempo se le llamaba Parade al poder que tenia Silvie, el cual se describe como guardiana igual a las demás llamas que hay, el poder consistía en brindarles energía y aumento de poder a las familias que poseían anillos y collares Vongola, el poder se pasaba mediante un beso el cual quitaba la energía de Silvie dejándola débil**

**Yhu:-¿qu-que? -**

**Reborn: pero al parecer el poder de Silvie despertó la codicia de algunas familias, los hombres querían más que una simple energía, ellos querían mas, gracias a esto algunas familias se revelaron y quisieron secuestra a tu madre .Al poco tiempo tu madre se enamoro de uno de los subordinados al igual que el y al tiempo naciste tu... tu padre empezó a volverse mucho mas fuerte y los doctores de Dinnate empezaron a hacerle pruebas de fuerza, descubriendo que el tenia parte del poder de tu madre, tenia parte de Parade, después de eso a tu padre lo mataron y luego tu madre no quiso que pasaras lo mismo que ella – mentira –ella escapo de ese lugar, te dejo en un orfanato y luego ella murió... ella no quería que sufrías el coito con toda la mafia**

**Yhu: ¿que es coito?**

**Reborn: sexo – sonrisa**

**Yhu: ¿Qué es sexo? – maldición que tan inocente es**

**Reborn: luego te explico – su expresión de sonrisa cambio a una seria – después de que tu familia muriera ellos siguieron matando a toda la gente que se interpusiera en su camino dejando un camino carmesí, pero fue en vano protegerte, los médicos te encontraron pero no avisaron mas que al jefe supremo, Giotto, te hicieron unas pruebas y descubrieron una llama dentro de ti, Chronos, pero en tu caso es el mas fuerte que el de todas las que han existido en el mundo de la mafia, es como si tuvieran vida propia, pero eso seria tonto Giotto y el jefe de otra familia decidieron esconderte para que nadie te encontraran los dos velaron por ti pero ellos no podían estar contigo, te enviaron a este pueblo y te criaste aquí en donde conociste a Kyo donde te adoptaron con ella para luego volver a estar sola...**

**Yhu observo los ojos de Reborn y noto que el no mentía, ninguna palabra que dijo era mentira – era verdad todo, todo... – unas gotas cristalinas caían por mi rostro no se si eran de desesperación furia o tristeza pero era una combinación horrible **

**Reborn: toma esto es tuyo – le acerca un anillo de plata con el símbolo del torbellino – desde ahora eres la guardiana de los tor... – es interrumpido**

**Yhu: no la quiero – limpiándose las lágrimas – solo quiero ser normal, no quiero poner la vida de Kyo en peligro – se para**

**Reborn: sabia que pasaría esto – volvió a agarrar al camaleón disparándole en le pecho a Yhu dejándola en el suelo inconsciente**

**_ VONGOLA _**

**Cuatro jóvenes entran en una casa ya que un arcobaleno los cito – dinos que pasa bebe por que me citaste en esta casa de herbívoros – empezó a hablar un joven con la chaqueta enzima de le de cabello negro azulado de ojos azul marino profundo – si Reborn, por que trajiste a todos a mi casa – alzo la vos un joven de cabello castaño y ojos color de la miel- tengo un mensaje del jefe mayor en Italia para el 10º y sus guardianes – el arcobaleno miro a todos los presentes – seguramente es algo al EXTREMO - exclamo un joven de hebras blancas y de ojos blancos – habla de una vez Reborn-sama, judaime se esta aburriendo – replico uno de ellos, de cabello plateado y ojos ámbar – pero cállense.**

**El arcobaleno abrió el mensaje**

**Reborn: decimo Vongola y guardianas les avisamos por medio de esta carta de un tema muy delicado de hace mas de 50 años atrás. Se trata sobre una chica de 13 años de edad, su vida corre peligro, la fuente de energía para las familias mafiosas del mundo corre peligro – es interrumpido.**

**Hayato: que solo es por una niña**

**Reborn: - lo golpea – cállate Gokudera, prosigo**

**Esta señorita no es cualquier chica normal, su fuerza y la manera de pensar son la que la resaltan, tan pura de pensar, se combinan con su mente y su fuerza, esta chica esta desaparecida es por eso que nosotros no podemos protegerla pero ustedes que están mas cerca del lugar en donde se la vio por ultimo vez se les a dejado encargado buscarla y ayudarla de las demás familias que se la quieren llevar. Encuéntrenla antes de que las bestias impuras llenen su cuerpo da maldad. Atte. 1º Vongola Vienneto.**

**Tsuna: pero por que, pensé que las mujeres no estaban involucradas con esto de la mafia **

**Reborn: dame-Tsuna ella no eligió su futuro ni su presente, eso ya esta escrito.**

**Hayato: ¿que tipo de energía estamos hablando?**

**Reborn: solo imagínatelo – sonrisa –**

**Yamamoto: ¿Que pasa si la encuentran? – frio**

**Reborn: solo imagínate que le podrían hacer – sonrisa – **

**Yamamoto: eso es horrible – preocupado**

**Hibari: ¿como es la herbívora que debemos buscar?, bebe**

**Hubo un minuto de silencio – solo les diré que es una jovencita de ojos violeta muy hermosa – salta por la ventana – chiasso**

**Tsuna: seguramente Dino ya sabe sobre esto**

**Hayato: ju-judaime, tenemos que correr llegaremos tarde a la escuela**

**Tsuna: ¡nooo! – lloriqueando**

**_ CON YHU _**

**Abrí mis ojos lentamente – oni-san, oni-san, ya es de día despierta llegaras tarde a clase – hm – Chiasso, Yhu-chan levántate – al oír esa voz me pequeña me levante rápidamente – mira hermanita Reborn-kun es muy lindo – que mierda – (no era un sueño) que haces aquí – hm – te vine a cuidar, la mafia esta cerca y no quisiera que te corten ese lindo cuello que tienes – por que lo dice con esas tranquilidad – dime que es lo que me disparaste anoche – jejeje – era para que te tranquilizaras y también para hacer un par de cosas – sonrisa –**

**Reborn saca una pequeña bolsa de su gorro y una agenda**

**Reborn: esto es tuyo – le da**

**Yhu: secundaria Nanimori, nombre Yhu Francoisse, clase 1-B edad tr... – Por que esto tiene mi nombre – este es mi nombre por que esta ay**

**Reborn: te transferiste a esa secundaria – sonrisa**

**Yhu: pe-pero por que hiciste eso, Reborn **

**Reborn: por que la mafia ya sabe donde estudias y será mas fácil para ellos secuestrarte o como lo quieras llamar**

**Al oír esto, Yhu lo pensó un poco y luego su expresión de preocupada cambio a una de calmada**

**Yhu: gracias, Reborn-sama – con una linda sonrisa**

**Reborn: cuidado con esa cara..., ahora ve arriba y ponte algo con lo que te puedas tapar el rostro**

**Yhu: por que?**

**Lo único que Reborn hiso es sonreír a lo que Yhu tembló un poco con eso.**


	2. escapar

**aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de GUARDIANA DEL TORBELLINO,espero les guste**

* * *

**2º: ESCAPAR**

**Yhu salió rápido de su casa por que se le hacia tarde para ir a su nueva escuela pero también un poco preocupada por dejar a Kyo con Reborn, por su ¡cabeza pasa la sonrisa de Reborn cuando se ofreció a cuidar a su hermana**

**_FLASH BACK_**

**Yhu: ponte esto Kyo te dejare con la señora Reina, cuando vuelva te preparare algo rico bi...- es interrumpida por un caramelo en su boca**

**Reborn: no te preocupes cuidare de ella, solo vete**

**Yhu: estas seguro por que yo pue... – es callada por otro caramelo**

**Reborn: vete o te mato – saca una pistola**

**Yhu: ok pero si le pasa algo me llamas, pero me llam... – es callado por una paleta**

**Reborn: - sonrisa malévola – cuídate bien Yhu**

**_FIN FLSH BACK_**

**Afuera del colegio**

**Yhu estaba un poco nerviosa, para ella ese lugar era extraño, muy extraño- avanzo dentro del patio central donde los alumnos estaban, cuando, unos gritos de un grupo de chicos se escuchaban cerca de donde estaba ella**

**Tsuna: Hi-Hibari-san por favor no nos mates – lloriqueando**

**Hibari: kamikosorou – sacando dos tonfas de su chaqueta**

**Takeshi: que divertido jajaja**

**Riohey: al EXTREMO**

**Hayato: ¡deje en paz al JUDAIME!**

**Yhu al escuchar esa palabra "judaime" sus piernas le empezaron a temblar, se alejo un poco del lugar para ver la familia del 10º Vongola – **

**_ POV YHU _**

**Son 5 muchachos se ven mayores que yo – el que tiene la chaqueta puesta da miedo, el de ojos verde esmeralda da un poco de miedo, el de cabello negro no tanto – hm – el de cabello blanco humo se ve fuerte por sus gritos y por ultimo el castaño pero – es raro – no se ve como los demás es mas cálido o débil **

**Tsuna: - se da cuenta de una chica con capucha que esta en un rincón mirando como pelean sus amigos – etto mina – señala hacia donde estaba Yhu**

**Hayato: que miras enana – saca sus bombas**

**Takeshi: ey Gokudera-kun se mas amable con las chicas jajaja**

**Riohey: si mira ella esta temblando al EXTREMO**

**Hibari: - da la vuelta guardando sus tonfas – que pasa herbívora quieres que te mue...**

**Maldición no soporto esto tengo que salir de aquí – eh? – **

**_FIN POV YHU _**

**Yhu estaba temblando mas de lo normal (nunca le pasaba esas cosas solo después de lo que Reborn le conto) aun mas cuando ese chico se le acerco haciendo que ella retroceda y salga corriendo como un gatito huyendo de su presa.**

**Tsuna se dio cuenta del anillo que tenia esta chica era raro al igual el que tenia Dino Cavallone – ¿será ella, sobre la chica de la que nos hablo Reborn? – Eh – acertaste dame-Tsuna – el chico dio un brinco y chillo – Re-Reborn de donde saliste – los chicos voltearon**

**Takeshi: no me digas que la encapuchada es la chica de la que hablaste**

**Reborn: si, ella se oculta de ustedes, es por eso que ella se alejo de ti, sus sentidos estaban alertas y por eso se alejo para no matarte,... Hibari-san**

**La chica encapuchada se iba alejando poco a poco dejando aun grupo de chicos confundidos, Yhu llego al baño para tirarse un poco de agua al rostro y tranquilizarse, se quita la capucha – ¿Kyoko-chan escuchaste sobre la alumna nueva? – Mencionaba una joven de hebras negras alta con una sonrisa de lado a lado – si los profesores no la han visto, será mister... – observa a la chica que esta frente a ella – ¡oww! Que tierna eres pareces una muñeca de porcelana – la mayor chillo apachurrando a Yhu – será la chica nueva pero si es linda – Yhu solo se quedo ay esperando a ser libre del agarre de la chica – oh que mal educada soy, mi nombre es Hana Kurokawa y ella es Kyoko Sasagawa, tu... – miro a Yhu – Yhu Francoisse – las dos me sacaron del baño – cierto, debemos ir rápido a clase o el profesor nos castigara – Hana sujeta a Kyoko y a Yhu – cierto vamos Yhu**

**_ POV YHU _**

**No puedo creer que este socializando con otras personas que no sean mi hermana o mi Sensei, aun no lo puedo pasar pero... estas personas son amigables... **

**_ POV YHU FINAL _**

**Llegaron al salón las dos chicas se sentaron rápidamente pero retuvo a Yhu antes de que se sentara – jóvenes esta joven es la alumna nueva, su nombre es Yhu Francoisse, sus calificaciones son las mas altas que vi, trátenla bien por el amor de Dios... ahora te puedes sentar señorita Francoisse – el profesor ve la capucha, frunce un poco la ceja y dice – lo siento señorita las reglas del colegio no permiten ningún tipo de prenda que no sean del colegio en hora de clase – Yhu acepto lo que este le dijo y se quito la capucha para que no la gritaran – oh que hermosa – fue lo único que escucho un poco fastidiada – siéntese por favor,... bueno empecemos la clase**

**EN EL RECREO**

**Yhu estaba demasiada calmada para no matar a cada uno de los hombres que se las pasaron observándola todo el maldito día – por que no traje mi MP3**

**Kyoko: Yhu-chan, vamos a ver a unos amigos en el tercer piso, ¿nos acompañas?**

**Yhu: buen... – es callada por Hana**

**Hana: bien entonces subamos**

**Yhu: - en ningún momento dije que si – esperen me pondré mi capucha **

**_ POV YHU _**

**Subimos al tercer piso, Hana y Kyoko entraron saludando a todos – hm – cuando iba a entrar me sorprendí y me puse nerviosa al encontrar a los 5 chicos de Vongola – mierda.**

**Procedí a salir calmadamente para que no sospecharan y una mano me sostuvo – que pasa Yhu – Kyoko se preocupo – de-debo ir-irme – solté el agarre**

**_POV YHU FIN _**

**Yhu salió del aula pero el castaño se dio cuenta de la presencia de esta la intento seguir pero Kyoko lo retuvo**

**Kyoko: hola tsu-kun**

**Tsuna: ky-kyoko-chan ho-hola**

**Kyoko: te iba a presentar una amiga pero ella se esta yendo, su nombre es Yhu**

**Tsuna: ¡Yh-Yhu! (se acordó de lo que le dijo Reborn) chi-chicos es ella**

**_POV YHU _**

**No puedo soportar estar en ese lugar, tenia que Salí de ay, en cualquier momento se darían cuenta – es ella Chronos – escuche esas palabras detrás mío, llegue al limite – voltee, bajé las escaleras hasta el segundo – ¡cuidado! – ¿eh?**

**_ POV YHU FIN _**

**Tsuna bajo corriendo y se tropezó cayendo en cima de Yhu destapándole el rostro – tsk, disculpa y... – se quedo callado al ver el hermoso rostro de Yhu – Yhu solo se dispone a aterrorizarse por lo cerca que esta el mafioso. Por otra parte Yamamoto, Gokudera, Riohey y hasta el frio de Hibari se sonrojan al verla – n-n-n-n-n-n-no – Yhu empuja a Tsuna parándose rápidamente y cuando se dispone a correr se topa con un chico de hebras rubias alborotadas de tés blanca – **

**Dino: woa eres tu Chronos – sonrojado**

**Yhu: no me toque – le tira una patada, sale corriendo**

**Tsuna: no la pierdan de vista**

**Yhu – maldición me están siguiendo – salta por una cerca – los despistare – salta por una pared haciendo un par de acrobacias – como se dieron cuenta como sabían mi nombre todo... º**

**Yhu: tengo que ser inteligente y salir de aquí sin que me vean –mirando a los guardaespaldas de Cavallone**

**Guardaespaldas1: ¿oye sabes como el jefe descubrió a la chica?**

**Guardaespaldas2: no fue el jefe quien la descubrió, fue el 10º Vongola**

**Guardaespaldas1: como se la ingeniaron**

**Guardaespaldas2: la chica tenia el anillo Vongola fue así como la hallaron**

**Yhu: - escondida entre los arboles – ¿que? – cierto es el anillo que Reborn-sama me entrego, ojala que lo sepa utilizar **

**Reborn: claro que lo lograras Yhu, estas apta para utilizarla cuando se te plazca pero... si te lo usas ya no habrá vuelta atrás**

**Yhu: - pensativa-**

**Los Cavallone y los Vongola estaban buscando a Yhu es ay cuando un torbellino se forma en medio de ellos**

**Takeshi: que esta pasando – se aleja**

**Riohey: esto es al EXTREMO – se aleja**

**Hayato: maldición**

**Hibari: hm**

**Tsuna: esto es obra de Chronos**

**Dino: ¡Chronos!**

**Romario: jefe**

**El torbellino se despejo dejando al descubierto a una chica de figura esbelta con un short y al lado de sus muslos dos pares de espadas y ella cubierta por una capa negra**

**Yhu: ¡hm! – Enojada – dejen de seguirme – con una rapidez golpea a los guardaespaldas de Cavallone**

**Dino: solo queremos hablar contigo**

**Yhu salta hacia el techo de una casa – yo no quiero hablar con nadie ¡solo déjenme sola! – Destapándose la cara – solo es un mome... – es interrumpido – y-yo no con-confío e-en uste-ustedes, va-váyanse – Yhu dice todo esto temblando cuando se va – muchachos sig...**

**Tsuna: no lo hagas Dino, ella en verdad nos tiene miedo, y mucho ella estaba temblando**

**Dino: hm! – preocupado**

**_POV YHU_**

**Esto es malo, muy malo ahora como le hare para ir mañana al colegio – tch – si voy ellos estarán ay y si no voy otros mafiosos me encontraran – donde estas Reborn**

**Reborn: me buscabas Yhu – sonriendo**

**Yhu: - sale unas gotas cristalinas de sus ojos - ¿do-donde estabas, yo no sabia que hacer, estaba temblando? **

**Reborn: deja de llorar, tú no eres así – se coloca en su cabeza – calma**

**Yhu: - seca sus lagrimas – mi hermana**

**Reborn: baja su cabeza y abre una pequeña puerta en donde Kyo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente**

**Yhu: ¿de donde salió la puerta?**

**Reborn: magia**

**Esa noche Reborn se quedo a dormir con Yhu y Kyo, al momento Kyo se quedo dormida dejando al arcobaleno y a su hermana despierta**

**Reborn: te diré algo que te molestara**

**Yhu: dime – calmada**

**Reborn: la mejor manera de estar protegida es teniendo una familia,...**

**Yhu: no lo hare y no quiero, si seré una mafiosa estaré sola, no quiero tener a nadie conmigo, esa será mi condición**

**Reborn: esta bien – esa es tu manera de decir "no quiero que nadie al que quiero sea lastimado".**

**_AL DIA SIGUIENTE_**

**Reborn: toma, esto te servirá**

**Yhu: bu-bueno – se lo come – cof-cof-cof**

**Reborn: acuérdate que esto solo servirá hasta que salgas de tus clases**

**Yhu: bien... – dudosa por lo que comio**

* * *

gracias por haber leido el segundo capitulo reviews?


	3. cambio de forma

**aqui les traigo el capitulo 3 de GUARDIANA DEL TORBELLINO espero les guste bueno ya no los aburre pasen y lean .**

* * *

**Cap. 3: Cambio de forma**

**Era de mañana, todos los alumnos – como siempre – estaban con sueño otros con ganas de estudiar y algunos que otros con cara de "te mato si te acercas"... una chica con el cabello amarrado de color castaño y ojos verdes se adentraba a los pasillos de la escuela**

**Kyoko: Yhu-chan ¿eres tú? **

**Yhu: como te diste cuenta Kyoko-chan**

**Hana: es muy claro, eres nuestra amiga por eso que te reconocemos aunque estés de camuflaje y no te preocupes por el porque y ninguna explicación no te preguntaremos nada**

**Kyoko: cierto – le sonríe amablemente**

**Hana: oh si vamos rápido las clases empezaran ya – le coge la mano a Yhu y a Kyoko**

**Yhu: aja**

**Mientras tanto en el tercer piso se observa a un castaño muy pensativo**

**Tsuna: - Reborn me dijo que el poder de esa chica, Yhu, podía variar, ya sea del torbellino u otros elementos que absorbe su anillo pero... el de cambio de forma, eso si es extraño – a lo mejor – caímos en una trampa, si se puede transformar también podría cambiar su rostro – caímos tan fácilmente**

**Gokudera: le pasa algo judaime, lo veo preocupado**

**Tsuna: n-no me pasa nada solo estaba pensando sobre la chica... sobre que pasaría si otros mafiosos la encuentran **

**Reborn: de seguro la tendrían como esclava sexu... – se tapa con su gorro**

**Gokudera: es-espera dijiste "esclava sexual" – con un leve sonrojo - ¿?**

**Tsuna: pero, pero por que – esta mas preocupado – ¿por que le harían algo así? – por primera vez se enoja al recordar que Yhu temblaba**

**Reborn: ups, creo que me falto contarles "eso"**

**Takeshi: - por fin aparece – que te falto contarnos, pequeño**

**Riohey: si dinos al EXTREMO**

**Reborn: - sonríe – **

**Los chicos empezaban a salir de la escuela... a excepción de unos chicos, entre ellos, Vongola y los que no son de la escuela Cavallone**

**Dino: Reborn-san, dinos para que nos citaste**

**Reborn: les vengo a decir más sobre la chica Chronos**

**Gokudera: nos debiste haber dicho esto antes; esa chica puede ser puede ser pu-pude s-ser vio-viola – no termina la frase**

**Reborn: las 4 familias mas poderosas se encargaron de cuidar a Chronos, pero aparte de eso no les conté como Chronos debía brindar la energía que es... mediante un B-E-S-O**

**Tsuna, Yamamoto, gokudera, Riohey, Hibari y Dino se sonrojaron al oír sobre el BESO**

**Takeshi: be-beso – sonrojado**

**Reborn: pero para obtener el poder entero deben tener relaciones sexuales con Chronos Ósea la chica**

**Los chicos se pusieron aun mas rojos de lo que estaban (sangrado nasal)**

**Dino: te-te-te-te (imagínense su cara jajajaja XD)**

**Reborn: es por eso que deben cuidarla, además ahora los nuevos jefes de las familias no son tan buenos – sonríe **

**_ POV YHU _**

**Subí rápidamente al techo ya que la transformación había terminado – pero por que ellos siguen aquí – vallase – ahora como le hare para salir de aquí, necesito ir a casa – carajo – pero... que hace Reborn haya abajo – el-me-traiciono – no puede ser cierto el nunca haría tal cosa – confió en el,... te-tengo que calmarme**

**_POV YHU FIN _**

**Hibari noto algo extraño en el techo de la escuela – que es eso – cuando volteo, allí estaba, la chica encapuchada - esa es la herbívora**

**Yhu retrocedió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras corriendo a toda velocidad, cuando iba al segundo bajaba al segundo nivel ay estaban ellos **

**Tsuna: cálmate no te haremos daño solo quela chica dio media vuelta y se fue directo al techo de nuevo pero al llegar a este ella ya no tenia a donde ir – maldición **

**_POV YHU_**

**No puede ser, estoy encerrada, tengo que salir de aquí**

**Tsuna: por favor solo queremos hablar aq... – lo interrumpieron**

**Yhu: no quiero – empecé a temblar más que nunca**

**Agarre fuerte mi falda y ajuste mi capucha y salte del techo agarrando mi anillo fuertemente**

**_FIN POV YHU_**

**Yhu se tiro desde el tercer piso - ¡ahhhhh! – de un momento a otro ella da unas piruetas en el aire cayendo en el piso dejando una polvorienta visión para los chicos**

**Tsuna: ella s-se tiro**

**Dino: - asustado**

**Reborn: - sonríe**

**El humo se despejo dejando a una gatito negro con ojos violeta que tenia una campanita en su cuello**

**Gokudera: se transformo en un gato – asombrado**

**Dino: un gatito – sonrojado**

**Tsuna: iré a ver si este bien – baja las escaleras**

**Al llegar abajo ya no encontraron a Yhu, se había ido**

**Reborn: aun me asombra su rapidez – sonríe – bueno me voy iré a comer pastelitos a su casa**

**Todos en uní sonó: ¿QUE?**

**Tsuna: la conoces y no nos dijiste nada**

**Reborn: - se quedo dormido**

**_EN LA CASA DE YHU _**

**Después de la cansada caminata Yhu llego a casa en donde estaba Kyo esperándola**

**Kyo: oni-san, pastel**

**Yhu: ya hermanita me baño y te la preparo**

**Reborn: habrá también para mí**

**Yhu: sabes que si**

**_DESPUES DEL BAÑO_**

***las letra en cursiva son todo lo que ocurre afuera en donde están Yhu y Kyo***

**Yhu: ¿Reborn a donde vas?**

**Reborn: saldré un momento a respirar**

**Yhu: no te demores**

**AFUERA**

_**Reborn: sal de hay dame-Tsuna – sonríe**_

_**Tsuna: deja de llamarme así Reborn**_

_**Reborn: acércate**_

**Yhu: Kyo ven a la sal, esta servido**

**Kyo: pastel**

_**Reborn: ella es Yhu y la pequeña es su hermanita Kyo**_

_**Tsuna: su hermanita, no es la pequeña con la que dejas a mi mama para que la cuide**_

_**Reborn: - sonríe-**_

_**Tsuna: además ella es la chica encapuchada... es así como es ella, es bonita**_

_**Reborn: recógete la baba Tsuna, no es encapuchada es Yhu**_

_**Tsuna: lo siento, dime por que me dijiste que viniera**_

_**Reborn: ella no tiene padres, ella esta sola en el mundo, después de que su madre falleció (la antepasada mafiosa mas fuerte) ella paso su triste niñez sola en un orfanato donde conoció a Kyo, esa pequeña tampoco tenia padres, un tiempo después las adoptaron a las dos juntas, pero al poco tiempo sus padres adoptivos fallecieron dejándolas otra vez solas**_

_**Tsuna: - con cara de tristeza**_

_**Reborn; desde que Yhu era pequeña ella por su cuenta se quiso hacer mas fuerte, decidió proteger a la única persona que tenia, Kyo...observa**_

**Kyo: quiero mucho a mi hermana mayor**

**Yhu: dime Kyo... hago bien el papel de hermana?**

**Kyo: claro, eres la mejor hermana – feliz – como una de verdad**

_**Yhu: - la abraza-**_

**Reborn: hasta ahora ella solo se ha preocupado por su hermana, no le importa si se daña ni esas cosas, solo le importa la vida de su hermana, ella es su razón de vivir **

**Tsuna: - eso es triste **

**Reborn: Siempre he estado con ella, nunca ha tenido a nadie mas, ni amigos nada... solo a Kyo,... Es por eso que tiembla al estar frente a ustedes, no confía en nadie.**

**Tsuna: No se por que siento esto pero, de- debo de protegerla, no quiero que este sola – con seriedad-**

**Reborn: Así se dice, bueno voy adentro, te puedes ir.**

**Tsuna: ok**

**La noche es fría, solo se notan las estrellas y media luna en lo oscuro del cielo.**

* * *

**gracias por leer el capitulo 3 espero les haya gustado rewies?**


	4. te protegere

**aqui les traigo el capitulo 4 me quedo corto pero el otro sera un poco mas largo que este... pasen y lean .**

* * *

**CAP 4º: TE PROTEGERE**

**El día era tranquilo, los pajaritos cantando por todos lados, la gente feliz y con... de repente una chica con capucha sale corriendo dejando humo por todos lados - ¿Qué fue eso? – se preguntaba la gente**

**Yhu: maldición, después de todo llegare tarde – sigue con su carrera – por que no puse la alarma**

**_AFUERA DE NANIMORI_**

**Hay muchos servidores del comité disciplinario, como se le hará para entrar – tsk, iré por atrás – Yhu rodeo la escuela para entrar por atrás – subiré por la pared**

**_POV YHU_**

**Salte por la pared, pero... cuando caí sentí algo blando encima de mí – una herbívora en cima mío – fue lo que escuche, recordando las palabras de ese muchacho de Vongola**

**_FIN POV YHU_**

**Yhu volteo a ver quien era en verdad con un poco de temblor en sus piernas _ era el, el chico Vongola – n-no – ella quiso salir de hay pero unas manos frías la sujetaron de los hombros atrayéndola al chico de hebras negras azabache hacia su pecho**

**Yhu: n-no suel-sueltame su... – Hibari le mete caramelos en la boca para que se calle**

**Hibari: cállate**

**Hibari empezó a subir las escaleras de la escuela, claro sin soltar el delicado cuerpo de Yhu **

**Yhu no podía hacer nada solo empezó a temblar – tranquila no te are daño – el chico le dijo con un tono suave y calmando y no como su usual voz, a lo que ella se calmo un poco**

**Hibari abrió la puerta del comité disciplinario dejando a Yhu dentro – n-no espera – el chico cerro la puerta con llave sin decir ninguna palabra – ¿eh? – Yhu agarro el cerrojo y empezó a forrajearlo, pero era inútil ella estaba atrapada**

**Hibari empezó a caminar rápido dirigiéndose a donde estaba el herbívoro mayor**

**Hibari: ey niño encontré a la chica**

**Tsuna: ¿que?, pe-pero ¿donde esta? **

**Todos se quedaron asombrados al escuchar que la chica había sido atrapada**

**Reborn: - sonríe solamente **

**_POV YHU_**

**Tenia que tranquilizarme – acuérdate de lo que Reborn te dijo, "los Vongola no son mala gente por ninguno de sus lados" – por que siempre me olvido de mi Mp3 en problemas como estos**

**_POV YHU FIN_**

**De repente la puerta se abrió**

**Tsuna: Hi-Hibari-san no seas tan tosco con el... – se queda callado al ver a Yhu sentada tranquilamente en el sillón junto al escritorio**

**Reborn: ciauso yhu-chan**

**Yhu: re-Reborn-sama – lo coge en sus brazos**

**Hibari: - se va cerrando la puerta detrás de el**

**Tsuna: lo-lo siento por la rudeza de Hibari-san - : D**

**Yhu: q-que qui-quieres - con miedo en sus ojos – hm**

**Tsuna: - se acuerda de lo que paso la noche anterior – no te quiero hacer daño, yo no busco tu poder so-solo**

**Yhu: - se calma – no quieres eso - aliviada – Reborn tenias razón el es una persona amable – con una sonrisa que enrojeció a Tsuna**

**Reborn: dile lo que me dijiste esa noche Tsuna**

**El castaño se sienta al lado de la chica – yo no te quiero hacer daño, mas bien te quiero ayudar, te vi temblar la noche anterior cuando usaste ese anillo**

**Tsuna: n-no quiero que vuelvas a temblar – con voz mas fuerte – YO TE QUIERO PROTEGER, NO QUIERO QUE ESTES SOL, NUNCA TE HARE DAÑO, NUNCA, QUI-QUIRO QUE SEAS COMO MI FAMILIA QUE CONFIES EN MI**

**Yhu: - de su rostro caen unas gotas cristalinas, pero no eran de tristeza ni de miedo si no de alegría **

**_POV YHU_**

**Hace tiempo que no lloraba, pero por fin salieron las lágrimas de alegría que nunca habían salido, sus palabras me calmaron**

**_FIN POV YHU_**

**Reborn calmaba a Yhu para que deje de llorar – calma Yhu – a lo que ella reacciono – a-acepto estar contigo pero... no seré parte de tu familia de la mafia estaré contigo pero yo seré una mafiosa sola – Tsuna sonrió – esta bien pero quiero que te quedes conmigo **

**Yhu: - abraza a Tsuna – arigatou tsunayoshi sawada-sama**

**Reborn: - sonríe**

**Tsuna: - sonríe**

**Yhu estaba tranquila después de esos días agitados y llenos de persecución, pero lo principal ya no le tenía miedo a los Vongola, se sentía mas confiada, a lo que era antes**

**Kyo: oni-san, conoces a Tsuna-ni – sale de uno de los escondites de Reborn**

**Yhu: lo conoces Kyo **

**Kyo: si lo conozco, cuando te ibas, Reborn me dejaba con la mama de el**

**Yhu: - voltea a ver a Reborn – Reborn – jejeje**

**Reborn: decidí dejarla con la persona más calificativa y esa era la mama de Tsuna**

**Tsuna: - tampoco sabía sobre eso**

**Reborn: pero ahora mírale el lado bueno, Yhu vivirá contigo y ya no tendré que ir i venir a dejar a Kyo y además tendrás mas cerca a Yhu ya que su casa fue misteriosamente destruida - sonríe**

**Tsuna: si yhu-chan en mi casa ay un cuarto mas para ti, no te preocupes por Kyo que ella dormirá con mama **

**Reborn: bueno asunto arreglado, ahora vallan a clase niños**

**_TSUNA Y YHU SE VAN_**

**Reborn: ¿Giotto-sama, alguna vez vio a su sobrina feliz?**

**Giotto: quiero que siempre este feliz, así como esta ahora**

**Reborn: - sonríe – tratare de hacer lo mejor posible**

**Giotto: muchas gracias, arcobaleno Reborn**

* * *

**gracias por leer espero que no se hayan aburrido rewies?**


	5. Chapter 5

**a las seguidoras de este fic, creo que me descuide mucho con la historia asi que me decidi en darle acabado, osea que ya no la continuare, y se quedara como esta... lo siento mucho, tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y bueno espero que me entiendan pero si quieren pueden pasar a leer "escuadron asesino malkiria" esa si la continuare...**

**nueno me despido (hace reverencia)**

**adios .**


End file.
